MCAU - Marvel Comics Animated Universe
This is the MCAU - Marvel Comics Animated Universe, shared continuity of all cartoons listed there, which look/design is very based on Earth-1610 (Ultimate Comics) (But this is earth-507821) THIS PAGE BELONGS TO I'M POLISH USER, DON'T EDIT IT. NEVER. EVER. Spider-Man: All-New Animated Series (ANAS) Episode 1: Mutation, not controled: Spider-Man witness the kidnapping of a man, but is attacked by big lizard. During the fight, he saves man, but must to escape from Lizard. Later it is revealed that Lizard was an alcoholic medic and scientist, Dr. Curt Connors, that lost his arm and was trying to recover that. Includes Eddie Brock cameo. Episode 2:Arms of Death: Richard Hope, young bussines man is attacked by mysterious person with four mechanical arms. Later it is revealed that this person is Doctor Octavius, who had an incident which turned him into a Doctor Octopus - all because Mr. Hope. Episode 3-4:Quicksand:Mr. Sebastian Johnson,rich bussinesman is doing an illegal experiment on some prisoners, with Will Baker included. All prisoners die, except Baker which body is turned in sand. Then he wants a revenge on Johnson. Episode 5:Gang War: Spider-Man tries to stop gang war between two mafia families; ironically these families are Capuleti and Monttechi. Episode 6:Never trust the Green Goblin: In this story Spider-Man has the second plan role, and the main character is Thomas J. Mitchell, a man that tries to stop Green and Hob - Goblins,but they kidnapp himm. Then Green Goblin release them, telling that they will find them if he tells somebody about them. Mitchell escapes, and then with help of police (and Spider-Man) stops Hobgoblin. 5 years later, Green Goblin is back, and wants to have a revenge o Mitchells. Episode 7-8:Ladies:Spider-Man tries to catch Blue Tiger and Storm Bringer - two famous woman thiefs. Later, Storm Bringer goes to side of good because Blue Tiger kills people, Storm Bringer teams up with Spider-Man, and they defeat Blue Tiger. Episode 9:Sting:Reporter Eddie Brock goes to the hideout of famous gangster Mac Gargan, who's catched by the Spider-Man. Later Mac escapes from the prison, and want to have revenge on Eddie and Spider-Man, by becoming a part of SCORPION project. It changes him in a Scorpion. Episode 10:There's something mysterious:On a movie plan appears mysterious character, that stalks actors, and destroy everything. Spider-Man need to defeat it, as later it is revelead that this is the Mysterio, a former actor, that was obsessed with his character in this movie, but later it was removed. Episode 11:Gargoyle:Green Goblin kidnaps Spider-Man, unmask him, and later stalks him in civil life. Episode 12:Super-Spider!:Mr. Johnson kidnaps Spider-Man, experiments on him, and gives him bonus superpowers, (flying, optic blasts) that allow Peter to escape and later beat Johnson. Episode 13:Identity Crisis:During an attack on mafia headquarters Spider-Man is unmasked by policemen. They later thinks if they should tell the world identity of Spider-Man, but they decide, not to do this. Episode 14:Sinister:Mysterious entity (looking similar to Essex from Earth-1610), known as Sinister, want to feed on Spider-Man powers. Epsiode 15:The story that happened under bridge: With help of some bums Spider-Man need to help some people that was kidnapped by Green Goblin to take over their minds and later use them to steal things. Episode 16:Revenge: Spider-Man is attacked by Scorpion, that deducated his real identity. Episode 17-18:Venom: Spider-Man finds mysterious meteorite during the fight with Capuleti family. Meteorite is later stolen by Eddie Brock. It lateer becomes the symbiote that change Eddie into Venom, so Brock teams up with Capuleti gang, and they target Spider-Man. Later, this is shown that Venom just wanted to destroy Capuleti from inside, but he's driven mad, and Spider-Man teams up with Capuleti, to defeat him. Episode 19:And the blind man shall led them: Spider-Man teams up with his friend Daredevil (D.A. Matt Murdock), to stop a mysterious theft, later revealed to be Mysterio, who wants to kill the Stuart, gambler that ruined his life, killing his wife. Have a cameo of Green Goblin, Scorpion and Venom. Episode 20:Scream of bird:Spider-Man reveals corruption in Toomes, Inc., and Adrian Toomes, owner of firm, constructes his own wings, and stalks Spider-Man Episode 21:With love from Russia:Karol, right hand of Russian mob Mikail Nikolaevich, is kidnapped by Capuletti, and later Mario Porcelli, engineer-freelancer gives him a Rhino suit. Mind-controlled Karol attacks Mikail, and Spider-Man needs to stop him. Episode 22:Vengeance:Mysterious vigilante known as Doomator is killing criminals. Spider-Man is trying to stop him. Episode 23:End of a hero: When Spider-Man is beaten, unmasked, and almost killed by gangster Boss Claude, he refuses from being superhero. There's a cameo of Green Goblin during Peter's dream. Episode 24: Smart man is Genius: Jason Hogan, genius often called by his friends Smart Genius is dumped by girlfriend. Using his devices he wants to kill her. Episode 25: Coming soon! Iron Man: All-New Animated Series (ANAS) Category:Realities Category:Animated